Drawing in the Snow
by the thing 01
Summary: Piper goes back in time and sees an unforgettable happening. Read on....R&R!


"The Guardians of the Past,

Change my life and bring me back,

To a time where no witch has gone before,

Leave me to learn all the more."

Just like that, Piper fell asleep.

The year was 1942. Piper led the three girls up the steps to a large manor—one that was very recognizable. "Excuse us," said Piper politely and many moved. The sisters walked through the crowd. They had gone dead quiet and had parted a small hallway so the sisters could get through. Piper reached the kitchen and gasped. There stood Leo. Piper trembled. She'd never felt this way when she'd looked at Leo before. Suddenly she felt drawn to him. She looked at her sisters as they entered. They seemed to have no affection toward him. Was it a spell? Piper wasn't sure. Leo walked over and Piper saw her sisters walk out.

She was alone with Leo in the kitchen.

Leo spoke in a foreign language and then left. Piper's breath quickened and she realized she was having trouble breathing, like something was holding her rib cage in. She panicked. She went to grab the door but someone grabbed her back. She looked at them. Leo.

But hadn't he just left? "Be calm," he whispered, "be calm." "What…did you…do to me?" said Piper between huffs. "It's a simple reversal spell," he said, "you'll be asleep soon." "Reversal?" Piper's breath was weakening. Soon it would be gone if she talked anymore. "Be calm," were Leo's last words, "be calm."

"AH!"

Piper sat up. She spotted Leo at the doorway. He wasn't as appealing anymore. She stood. Pru and Phoebe clung to her. "Are you alright?" Phoebe asked. Piper nodded. "What happened?" Pru said, concern revealing in her voice. "I…I don't know," said Piper, "I went to our house and I went into the kitchen." She looked up at Leo. "Then what?" Phoebe pressed. Still looking at Leo, Piper said, "I don't remember." "Can you remember or you just don't want to?" Pru asked, catching the drift. "I don't want to," Piper said, looking at the carpet. "I saw it too, Pru," Leo put in, "I, uh, said it along with Piper. It was weird." He looked Piper right in the eyes and said, "I put her under a curse. Something that no witch can break. It's the only curse anyone knows that'll kill a witch and I put it on her." Phoebe and Pru stood in front of Piper. "Why did you do that?" Phoebe asked angrily. "Why did you kill our sister?" Pru demanded.

"I feel it."

Everyone turned to Piper. She was on the couch, clutching her chest, which was falling and rising quickly. "It's…happening," said Piper. Pru bent down beside her, touched her hand, and said,

"Leave my sister alone tonight,

Go back to the Realm and reunite,

Leave her be to live her life,

For you are draining her of light."

Piper sat up, screamed, and then passed out. "What did you do?" yelled Phoebe. "It's only a temporary sleep," said Pru, "she'll be awake by tomorrow. Hopefully, her dreams will be better."

-The Next Day-

A scream.

Pru flung out of bed and ran to Piper's side. She had stopped screaming but she looked terrified. "Are you alright?" Pru asked. Phoebe came down the steps. "Is she ok?" she asked. "I'm fine," said Piper, "fine. It was just a frightening dream. I need to talk to Leo. Where is he?" "He's been watching over you all night," said Pru, "at 4 AM, I finally made him leave. I told him you'd be fine. He's been watching you from that doorway since you fell asleep. He needs his rest too, you know."

"I'm awake."

The girls turned. Leo stood there, smiling. "Leo, we told you to sleep," said Phoebe, "not go home and get binoculars and watch her from there." Leo smirked. "I didn't do that but I did watch your house from my window," he said, "I couldn't sleep." "Leo something happened," said Piper, standing, "you saw it in a vision. I know you did." "I did," said Leo. "You've got to tell me why that happened," said Piper, "I need to know." "What happened?" demanded Paige.

"It happened because of the word: soul mate. As soon as I said it, havoc. Chaos. The world fell on your shoulders. That's why we almost died."


End file.
